It Wasn't To Late For Me To Do The Right Thing
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: O que se passou pela cabeça de Regina que a fez tentar desacelerar o dispositivo que iria acabar com Storybrooke?


Desta vez não seria tarde demais para se fazer a coisa certa. Eu tentava afirmar isso para mim mesma. Dessa vez eu não estava fazendo tudo apenas pelo Henry. Eu queria fazer essa mudança. Algo que surgiu latente em meu coração. Mesmo que eu não pudesse evitar a tragédia maior eu retardaria a destruição de Storybrooke com todas minhas forças. Eu não queria que todos me vissem apenas como a personificação do mal. Não queria que me vissem apenas como a temida Evil Queen. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu queria ser vista apenas como a Regina Mills que havia ficado perdida por anos no breu em que meu coração havia se transformado. Pela primeira vez eu queria ter a oportunidade de reparar todos os meus erros, mesmo que para isso precisasse abrir mão de minha vida.

Dizem que nunca é tarde demais para se arrepender dos erros cometidos durante uma vida. E olha que eu cometi muitos erros durante a minha vida. Alguns irreparáveis e outros que ainda davam para tentar consertar por mais difícil que fosse. Só agora eu havia me dado conta de todas as conseqüências de atitudes mal pensadas que eu havia tomado em minha vida. Tive uma vida cheia de perdas e o que me entristece profundamente é pensar que muitas dessas perdas foram causadas por mim mesma. Reuni toda a força que consegui encontrar naquele momento para me levantar daquela cama. Minha cabeça não parava de latejar, mas tentava ao máximo ignorar toda a dor que sentia.

Uma dor aguda desponta em minha nuca e tento massagear a área dolorida para que essa dor passasse o quanto antes. Assim que vi meu filho entrando fui capaz de ignorar toda dor que sentia e o abracei fortemente. Eu disse que o amava e jamais esperava que fosse escutar o mesmo de volta. Um belo sorriso se abriu em seu rosto até que um tremor atingiu as estruturas da casa. O fim estava se aproximando. Storybrooke seria destruída por minha culpa. Sinto um aperto em meu coração ao perceber que talvez estes sejam os meus últimos momentos ao lado de meu filho. Sinto as lágrimas querendo escorrer por meu rosto, mas eu precisava me manter forte para Henry. Ao escutar as duras palavras de Emma Swan eu tomei a decisão que mudaria minha vida para sempre. Por mais difícil que fosse escolhi abrir a mão de minha vida, para que meu filho não ficasse sozinho nesse mundo. Assim me despedi de Henry. Doeu tanto em meu coração saber que nunca mais o veria, mas pelo menos o final feliz dele estaria de certa forma mais garantido. Eu teria que suportar toda aquela carga mágica, por mais forte que ela fosse.

Estava andando junto com Emma Swan em direção daquela mina com a consciência que eu iria abrir a mão de minha vida apenas pela segurança de meu filho. As lágrimas queriam descer com uma enorme volúpia, mas eu tinha que controlar. Pensava em Henry e dali eu conseguia tirar a força que nem eu sabia que eu tinha naquele momento. Eu estava esgotada tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente e por meu filho eu tinha conseguido sair daquela cama. Minha cabeça continuava a doer e a sensação de tontura não me abandonava desde que eu tinha acordado. Tinha horas que eu tinha que fechar os meus olhos e me concentrar profundamente para conseguir me manter em pé. Quando cheguei até aquela mina gélida e solitária logo avistei o dispositivo que iria destruir Storybrooke e senti um grande aperto em meu coração. Na verdade, precisamente, eu sentia medo de falhar mais uma vez e tornar a vida de meu filho um inferno.

Tudo aquilo acontecia por minha culpa. Olhava aquele dispositivo com um terror. Aquela força que sugava aos poucos toda a vida da cidade me enchia de medo. Naquele momento eu vi toda a minha vida se passando em minha frente. Tinha consciência em que meu estado não seria capaz de destruir aquele dispositivo. Mas, tentaria impedir uma destruição ainda maior, por mais que aquilo pudesse sugar toda a pouca energia que eu tinha no momento. Uma onda súbita de tontura passou feito um espectro por meu corpo. Por pouco eu não caí no chão imundo daquela mina. Parei por alguns segundos e procurei respirar pausadamente. Minhas mãos começaram a me denunciar também entrando num ritmo constante de tremedeira. Emma olhava fixamente para mim como se pressentisse que algo estava errado, mas eu nunca iria admitir como eu me sentia realmente.

- Emma! Lá está o dispositivo! Quando parar de brilhar a destruição estará concretizada, então veremos o que realmente acontecerá. Tentarei conter a energia o máximo que eu conseguir. - disse tentando transparecer algum tipo de confiança.

- Não será muito! Logo teremos os feijões e sairemos daqui. - disse Emma que conseguia transparecer uma enorme confiança de que tudo ia dar certo.

Ponderei por alguns segundos se eu contaria ou não para ela tudo o que estava acontecendo, sobre o meu sacrifício. Não sou de demonstrar fraquezas, mas naquele momento eu me sentia assim. Eu tinha que compartilhar com alguém sobre tudo o que acontecia. E esse alguém era Emma. Pela primeira vez eu tinha uma confiança nela, não a estava vendo somente como uma ameaça a minha vida, senti que ela estava do meu lado. Eu lutava contra minhas lágrimas, mas sentia que uma hora todo esse sentimento em que eu insistia prender em meu coração ia se transbordar. Era questão de tempo para isso acontecer.

- Atrasando o dispositivo, precisará de toda a força que eu tenho. - disse de uma só vez.

Minha voz saiu totalmente embargada, minhas emoções já estavam à flor da pele. Há muito tempo não me abria tanto com ninguém, mas quando notei Emma olhando para mim, vi um olhar de tristeza em seus olhos verdes. Como se estivesse triste ao perceber que eu não iria me juntar a eles no final das contas. Será que ela se importava comigo? Comecei a me questionar. Eu a vi abrindo e fechando sua boca umas três vezes, como se ela procurasse as palavras certas para falar comigo. Não tinha o que falar. Era o meu fim que se aproximava.

- Você não irá conosco, não é? - Emma me questionou.

Não! Eu não queria responder aquela pergunta. O medo da morte se aproximando me deixava cada vez mais vulnerável naquele momento.

- Quando disse adeus ao Henry, você estava se despedindo. - Emma afirmou.

Naquele momento as lágrimas que eu tanto lutei para prender escorriam pelo meu rosto. Só de pensar que eu nunca mais o veria meu coração ficava cada vez mais dolorido. Tentei reunir toda a força que consegui encontrar naquele momento para respondê-la.

- Ele sabe que o amo, não sabe?

Eu não queria ter que afastar de meu filho, mas não ia outra solução a não ser seguir o meu plano. Retardando a destruição da cidade, todos poderiam passar pelo portal e meu filho não ficaria sozinho. Eu o amava, por isso havia decidido me sacrificar em nome desse amor, que eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir novamente.

- Regina! Não! Tem que ter outro jeito! - afirmou Emma para mim.

Olhei Emma com curiosidade. Não saberia mais dizer por que Emma agia assim por mim. Naquele momento eu senti uma ligação entre nós duas, mas tentei afastar estes pensamentos. Agora não era hora para isso. Afinal, eu tinha que concentrar para tentar segurar uma força que não tinha ideia com que intensidade viria. E era apenas com isso que eu teria que me preocupar.

- Você estava certa, sabe? Tudo o que está acontecendo é minha culpa. Eu criei este dispositivo. Só será justo tirar a minha vida.

- O que eu devo dizer ao Henry? - Emma me questionou.

- Diga que no final não foi tarde demais para eu fazer a coisa certa.

Tentei esboçar um sorriso, pois dessa vez meu filho eu poderia finalmente ser vista como a heroína que eu sempre quis ser para ele. Saber que ele ficaria em segurança era o que me dava cada vez mais forças para se fazer o que era necessário.

- Regina, por favor...

- Todos me vêem como a Evil Queen, incluindo o meu filho. Deixe-me morrer como Regina.

- Regina...

Antes que Emma pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa eu coloquei minha mão sobre o dispositivo. Sentia que aquela despertava sentimentos que, todavia estavam adormecidos em meu coração. Olhava Emma Swan agora com outros olhos. De certa forma, eu me sentia conectada com ela naquele momento. Antes inimigas declaradas, agora lutando juntas para o melhor para nosso filho. Nosso filho? Desde quando eu começava a compartilhar a maternidade de meu filho com Emma? O que tudo aquilo significava? Todos aqueles sentimentos brotando em meu coração me deixavam sem saber o que fazer. Será que eu a amava? Não! Tudo é apenas pelo Henry.

Acompanhei com meus olhos quando Emma Swan correu para proteger nosso filho. Nunca a reconheci como mãe de Henry, mas naquele momento Emma era o que ele precisava. Enquanto tentava conter o dispositivo, eu sentia minha energia se esvaindo aos poucos. Mas, o que me dava à força e a energia que eu precisava era saber que eu podia contar com Emma. Que ela iria proteger Henry.

As lágrimas insistiam em cair, por mais que eu não as quisesse. Mas, desta vez não era por medo de demonstrar minhas fraquezas e sim por medo daquelas lágrimas consumirem o pouco de energia que restava em meu corpo. Eu sabia de todas as conseqüências e mesmo assim escolhi o meu destino. Escolhi tentar pela última vez fazer a coisa certa.


End file.
